


First Moments

by Lady_Devinity



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Devinity/pseuds/Lady_Devinity
Summary: Scout and Spy go together to see Scout's Ma for the first time. A drabble based on an art piece by Wachtelspinat on tumblr
Relationships: Scout & Spy (Team Fortress 2), Scout's Mother/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 46





	First Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little drabble on Tumblr as a response to this piece of fanart: https://wachtelspinat.tumblr.com/post/139061262176/ah-well. Finally posting it here.

After years of secret calls via the pay phone on the periphery of the town boarders, Spy was finally able to reunite with his lover in person. Unfortunately, it was with their son in tow. Spy and Scout had only recently starting learning how to navigate their newly revealed relationship and Spy wasn’t sure how their fraught bond would change with Delilah added to the mix. 

Although Spy did know that, if he didn’t want to immediately start a fight, he’d have to let Scout have the first contact with Delilah. Six years was a long time to not be able to physically see one’s mother and Scout had still been living at home before he relocated to Teufort. Most children who left the nest saw their mothers more frequently than that. So Spy took the moment to have a smoke and let the boy and mother have their reunion. 

For about the time it took him to light the cigarette and place it between his lips anyway. Spy had spent years being an ass to the kid. Old habits were hard to break.

“Ah, and where is my hug mes chers?” Spy asked, smirking at the dirty glare Scout shot him for the interruption.

“Fine.” Scout said with some venom, clearly still not comfortable with his parents’ relationship with each other… never mind that he wouldn’t exist otherwise.

And then suddenly, at a speed shocking to both Spy and Delilah, Scout had thrown his arms around his father in their very first embrace. Spy actually spat out his cigarette from the impact. 

“This is not what I meant.” Spy grumbled.

“No, but I like this better.” Delilah said, smiling. “Good to see that you two learned to get along.”

And Spy would be damned if he returned that hug or removed the irritation from his face. But if he failed to make an attempt to actually get Jeremy to release him… well, he’d deny whatever anyone insinuated. 

** END **

**Author's Note:**

> So for anyone that has read my work for the first time through my TF2 fic "It's Not Unusual (to be sad with anyone)" then you might think, 'oh this Divinity might actually be somewhat good at writing.' Well, let me tell you. That fic was a fluke of good writing for me haha. I usually only write ONE fanfic a year and they are usually of the quality of this one here: random, nothing happens and they are about about 400-500 words.
> 
> Three fics in one month and all for the same fandom is WILD. TF2 got me in my feels


End file.
